Grasping Humanity
by Tessa Thorn
Summary: Rosie Nicholson is about to die of cancer, but she has one last wish: to help someone. However, a certain crimson reaper gets to decide who she assists. Can she do so before it is too late? Chapter one begins thirteen years after the events of Kuroshitsuji II, HOWEVER, if you haven't watched it/don't want to it's still a good read (well, I hope so). No OC romance.
1. Chapter 1

Kuroshitsuji: Grasping Humanity

By: Tessa Naomi Thorn

She was nearly breathless at this point. Her cancer had progressed so far into her lungs that most people would have died just from the breathing alone, much less the pain. It was at this point, as she lay, staring at the wall across the room that she officially realized it. This was to be her last day on Earth.

She had completely wasted her life; her friends were not here, much less her family. Everyone was too busy for her. She had been hanging on like this for a year—or maybe it was more or less than that? These long aching days were filled with nothingness. Staring at the wall, gasping for air—occasionally a nurse would come in, but words could not be exchanged for it hurt ever so much to speak, that is if she could speak at all at this point. It had been so long since she last uttered anything...

"What a... complete waste... I've been..." these words slither out of her lips in a breathless manner, as the rain begins to fall. Just then, the door opens.

A man steps in, clad in red. His long hair falls flat against the back of his knees—what was once probably a lively person appeared to be asking the same question to themselves as she did to herself. _Why am I even still here?_

He looks at her with dulled yellow eyes, and she meets his gaze with a dull brown one. He opens his mouth and reveals sharp shark-like fangs, as if to say hello, but then he closes his mouth again. He pulls out a book from his long coat, on the spine it reads R.N., which were her initials. A dry, unenthusiastic drawl escapes his lips, "Rosie Nicholson?"

She responds with barely a whisper, "Y...es?"

"Do you..." he looks out the window as the gentle patter of raindrops begin to fall, "Do you have any final requests?"

She thought for a moment. _What could I possibly want? Do I even have anything left in me to spit it out?_ "Is there... is there a way..."

He leans in to listen, obviously not actually caring—just going through the motions.

_Is there anyway I can help someone?_

Suddenly, her eyes roll back and her cinematic record begins. A completely normal average life for a London girl. The year she was born was 1885, she had always wanted to help people—she was going to become a nurse—that's sweet. She had two best friends, Lillian and Margery, or at least they were her best friends until recently... She pushed everything away once she got sick. They weren't quality people to say the least, but they were still people. A lot of it's the same, which is rather odd considering—a lot of "going through the motions"... And then her final moments, which somehow stand out the most. _Have I really done nothing? I always wanted to... to do something... Is there... is there someway... with my will..._

_Is there someway for me to continue living just so I can help people?_

At this moment, the man in red said one simple thing, "Well, you could always make a deal with a demon—but I don't really see—"

Suddenly the record was over, and her eyes looked at him with borrowed vigor. "Get me... a demon... and I... I can fix—" she coughed loudly, which nearly killed her—her willpower was beginning to fade away, "I can fix your problems... first..."

The man looked out the window again, a crow flying passed the window, reminding him of a special someone, "Well, I have no honest idea how you could do this but—I guess there's no harm in trying."

"A... deal...?"

"We have a deal."

_A/N: I'll be honest I wrote this at 5am so if there is any grammatical issues of any kind—please do not hesitate to notify me straight away. This takes place thirteen years after Kuroshitsuji II, and is basically a way to wrap up the ending because my mother and sister were very angry with it. I hope you all enjoy, and do not hesitate to review and follow. :P_


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroshitsuji: Grasping Humanity

By: Tessa Naomi Thorn and Maria Albert

Chapter 2: His Butler, Damned

Sebastian Michaelis eyed his young master intently as he laid the morning paper beside Lord Ciel Phantomhive's immaculate breakfast plate. After thirteen years, expecting any sort of reaction was utterly pointless, but still, he vainly longed for one. The empty tea cup hesitated at the young master's lips, and he laid the cup back down upon the saucer, without taking his usual false sip—there wasn't any point to these motions now. Every cup and dish was bare of course—human food no longer held any appeal for the young master.

"Is something the matter, my lord?" the butler queried, innocently.

"No. Nothing important," he said with a slight hesitation.

Sebastian read the headline aloud, "_Funtom Toy Company on Verge of Bankruptcy—Future of Phantomhive Home for Children Threatened._ Oh, that's most unfortunate." His tone was almost sarcastic.

"As if I care what happens to that old pile," Ciel scoffed.

"Still, that manor was your home, and your former servants do run the facility."

"They should have just burned it as I suggested."

"Shall I get you more tea, young master?" Sebastian turned away from Ciel, not able to gaze upon the cold shell that once housed such a precious soul.

The bell to the front door rang, providing Sebastian a moment's welcome respite. However, that illusion of relief was shattered the moment he opened the door and saw the reaper Grell Sutcliff, standing there in all his crimson glory. Worse yet, he was smiling—the way he used to—before everything changed.

"Bassy~!" Grell cried as he wrapped his arms around the unsuspecting butler. "I have the most wondrous news!"

"Of course you do," Sebastian sighed. "What is it this time?"

"No really—I've come up with the most glorious plan!" Grell crowed eagerly.

"Oh dear, not another one," Sebastian grumbled. "Surely there must be some souls that need reaping or something?"

"Actually one less than expected," Grell said conspiratorially, holding up a thin volume: a Cinematic Record, but this one had the initials RN upon the spine, and a familiar looking black and pink bookmark protruding from the back pages.

Sebastian pinched his nose and exhaled loudly, "_Who_ is RN and _what_ have you done?"

"Oh it's simply the most marvelous plan! We're going to get Ciel to make a contract with a human!"

Sebastian glared at Grell, "That's not even remotely amusing."

"It's not meant to be, Bassy! I'm _deadly_ serious."

"You're going to be unless you explain," Sebastian threatened, his eyes flashing with barely suppressed rage.

"Calm yourself, Bassy—I'm here to help!"

"Sebastian! Where the _hell_ are you?" Ciel demanded imperiously.

A surprisingly sincere look crossed Grell's features as he clasped Sebastian's shoulder with unexpected tenderness. "Please, I really can, but Ciel can't suspect anything. We need to speak privately, as soon as you can."

"SEBASTIAN!"

Sebastian hung his head, "Alright. I'll meet you in the garden as soon as he's done with breakfast."

"You can count on me," Grell said, and remarkably, for the first time since he'd met him, Sebastian thought he actually could.


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroshitsuji: Grasping Humanity

By: Tessa Naomi Thorn and Maria Albert

Chapter 3: His Butler, Conspiring

Sebastian walked passed the elaborately sculpted bushes of the garden, oblivious to their beauty, "So, what is this all about, Grell?" he asked impatiently. He half expected Grell to start flirting with him and was once again surprised by the serious expression on his face.

"Well, I've given a stay of execution to a human girl and in return, she's promised to help us," Grell explained.

"Us?" Sebastian asked suspiciously, raising a dark eyebrow.

Grell studied his long red nails, "Well... you... and me... and Ciel... All of us!"

"Why?"

"Why would she help us?" Grell asked, "As I said, in exchange for an extension of her life."

"No, I meant why would you help me... and Ciel?"

"I should think by now that would be obvious," Grell said softly.

"I always thought you were jealous of Ciel. So why help him?" Sebastian challenged.

Grell's eyes met his resolutely, "Because he is the key to your happiness."

Sebastian's eyes widened in surprise and then warmed with an almost forgotten tenderness once reserved for Ciel. "Thank you," he said simply.

Ciel glared suspiciously through the third floor window from behind the heavy velvet drape. Why was _he_ here? What were they talking about? And why the _hell_ was Sebastian standing so bloody close to him? He could feel his eyes flashing red as he momentarily lost control.

"Bloody hell!" He hated losing control. He hated being a demon. But most of all, he hated hating Sebastian. But this was all _his_ fault, for failing to protect him, as he'd sworn to. He'd never forgive him for that. His sole purpose in this farce that was his life now, was to ensure that Sebastian's life was even more of a living hell than his own.

So let them plot, let them scheme, let them plan. There was no mistaking the expression on Sebastian's face: let him hope. Nothing could possibly be sweeter than crushing whatever vain hopes his pathetic servant might have.

"So, that's the plan," Grell said proudly.

"My, you are a devious one aren't you?" Sebastian said, clear admiration in his voice.

Grell's heart fluttered hearing it.

"The biggest challenge will be making sure the master doesn't suspect we're up to something."

"I'd better get going then," Grell said. "So much to do, so much to do," he sang as he sashayed off.

Sebastian followed behind him, his own steps lighter than they had been in years. If this actually worked...

_A/N: Sorry for the wait everyone! I've been busy with school and all sorts of things. Ideally, I'd like to publish two chapters a week, so we'll see how it goes. Anyway, I should be off to bed (it's 1:50AM and today has become tomorrow without my realizing it)! Ciao!_


End file.
